Just Perfect
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: This is what it would be like if my high school that had teachers that were WWE Supstars...or people that are associated with WWE. What would go down?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This idea came into my mind when me && Mia were talking about how would it be like if WWE Superstars (or people associated with WWE) were our teachers. Enjoy :D :D && as usual, all names are changed besides mine and the Superstars' (and WWE peoples') names :D **

Mia entered her first period Math class where she sat beside her other friend Abba. "Hey, where's Mr. Jim?" Mia asked.

"Apparently he quit for some damn reason—and good thing too, everybody hated that guy," Abba replied. "Wonder who our new teacher is?" She asked. Mia looked at the door to seem some guy enter, "That's probably him," Mia guessed.

"Hope so, he's cute as hell," Abba commented.

"Huh?" Mia asked as she looked at the face of the teacher and her jaw dropped slightly. "Abba," Mia commented.

"What?"

"He freaking looks like Miz," Mia commented.

Abba looked at the guy a little bit before replying with, "Your actually right for once."

"Hey," Mia said.

"What?" Abba asked. "But anyways, what if it _is _Miz?" She asked.

"Nah your talking crazy, if it was Miz, I would be drooling right here right now," Mia said referring to her 'obsession' (as Lana would like to call it) with The Miz. Few minutes later, the guy cleared his throat loud enough so that the class would shut their mouths before starting to say, "My name is Mr. Mizanin, or you could call me Mr. M or more preferably Miz and…."

"Ha, knew it it was Miz himself," Abba whispered to Mia.

"I know," Mia whispered. "He's still freaking hot as hell,"

"Ladies," Mike said, getting the attention of Mia and Abba. "I'd appreciate you to stop talking, or, if you want, you can tell everyone in here what you two said?" He offered.

"No, we're good Mr. Mizanin," Mia said.

"Alright that's better," Mike said before continuing to say what he was going to say. Few moments later, he decided to take notice to see who was here and who wasn't.

"…Mia Russell?" Mike asked.

"Here," Mia said raising her hand.

"Hey, your one of the talking girls a few minutes ago," Mike said quickly taking notice of Mia. "Nice to know your name,"

Mia laughed a little before saying, "Thanks,"

Few minutes later, Mike was down to the last name, "Abba Zahorchak?"

"Here," Abba said raising her hand.

"The other talker girl, nice to know your name as well," Mike said before putting that aside and started with the lesson for the day. Few minutes into it, Mia got a text from Lana.

_Dude, I got sent 2 the office :D  
-Lana :D_

_Y ?  
-Mia Mizanin :P_

_Alright 1__st__ off, change ur name damn it, I'm getting  
sick && tired of seeing Mizanin on my freaking phone !  
-Lana :D_

_Well…speaking of Mizanin, I'm being fucking serious right now  
but he is my math teacher  
-Mia Mizanin :P_

_Wow -.-  
U failing yet ?  
-Lana :D_

_Oh ha ha ha *with lots of sarcasm*  
-Mia Mizanin :P_

_STFU!  
-Lana :D_

_Anyways, y did you get called down 2 the office ?  
-Mia Mizanin :P_

_Well my Geo teacher Mr. Cole—which is Michael Cole btw has decided  
2 be a total prick towards me, and I decided to be just a normal bitch 2wards him  
&& apparently he accused me of being a total bitch rather than a normal one  
and that's how I got here  
-Lana :P_

_Oh, and I was insulting the Miz like 24/7 xD  
-Lana :D_

_-.-  
Mia Mizanin :P_

_What?  
-Lana :D_

"Mia, put the phone away now," Mike said.

"Wh-what?" Mia asked looking up to see her Math teacher.

"Put the phone away," Mike repeated.

"Fine, but give me two minutes," Mia said.

"Fine, but only two," Mike said.

_Nuthin  
-Mia Mizanin :P_

_&& so that is y I officially hate Cole :P  
-Lana :D_

_Even I do 2  
-Mia Mizanin_

_Yeah b/c he doesn't obsess over Mizzy as u do xD  
-Lana :D_

_F off!  
-Mia Mizanin :P_

_What? It's the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth  
-Lana :D_

_R u turning Truth on me here Lana?  
-Mia Mizanin :P_

_Noooooo :P  
I'm just saying that in the order of ppl obsessing over Mizzy  
it's  
1. U  
2. Cole  
3. A-Ri  
-Lana :D_

"Alright Mia put the phone away now," Mike said.

"Fine," Mia said.

_G2G, Mizzy's telling me 2 put the phone away  
-Mia Mizanin :P_

_:O UR TEXTING IN MATH CLASS?  
THAT'S NOT LIKE U MIA! XD  
-Lana :D_

_What?  
It's either txt for a certain period of time  
or drool over Mizzy ;D  
-Mia Mizanin :P_

_-.-  
-Lana :D_


	2. Chapter 2

When Lana entered her Math class as soon as she was released from the office, she sat in her usual spot in front of Amanda who instantly asked, "Is it just me, or is this school being invaded by WWE?"

"We are, and what's next, next year we be invaded by Jersey Shore?" Lana asked a little sarcastically.

"Who you had for your Geography teacher?" Amanda asked.

"Michael Cole," Lana replied sadly.

"The guy that Mia beats in the 'Being obsessed over Mizzy' category?" Amanda asked.

"Sadly yes, and its great for Mia since she had Mizzy as her math teacher," Lana said.

"Did she fail?" Amanda asked.

"That's what I asked," Lana said before her phone vibrated then saw that it was a text from Mia.

_Just got in Geo  
'Parrently have Rhodes as a teacher  
please come to my Geo room and shoot me?  
Or him whichever your choice is?  
-Mia Mizanin :P_

"and Mia has Cody as her Geo teacher," Lana said.

"Ha ha for her," Amanda said. "Hey, who do you think would be our teacher?"

"Hope it's someone I like," Lana said.

"So….Alex?" Amanda asked.

"Nooooo, preferably JoMo or Gabriel," Lana said.

"You still like JoMo?" Amanda asked.

"What? He's smexy as hell," Lana said.

"Still?" Amanda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh frig off," Lana said.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"Who do you want to teach this class?" Lana asked.

"Hopefully someone that would piss you off," Amanda said.

"Sooo all of New Nexus?" Lana asked.

"Could be," Amanda said.

Lana's phone vibrated again with a text from Mia again.

_Who do u have ?  
-Mia Mizanin :P_

_IDK yet, I hope it's either JoMo or Gabriel :D :D (L)  
-Lana :D_

_Noooo  
u hope it's A-Ri ;)  
-Mia Mizanin :P_

_Meh him 2  
but more JoMo or Gabriel :D  
-Lana :D_

"Uh Lana," Amanda said tapping Lana's shoulder.

"What?" Lana asked.

"Look up," Amanda said. Lana took her eyes off the phone and her jaw basically dropped…which was for the 2nd time that morning. "You gotta be fucking kidding me," Lana muttered, then turning her attention to Amanda. "We fucking got Punk as our freaking Math teacher?"

"Yeah basically," Amanda said with a shrug of her shoulders.

_NOW I figured out who I have as a fucking match teacher  
-Lana :D_

_Who?  
-Mia Mizanin :P_

_CM Sucks xD  
-Lana :D_

_:O  
lucky bitch !  
u got the all mighty leader of New Nexus :D  
that is such a huge ass honour 2 have  
-Mia Mizanin :P_

_No it's not :O :'(  
I wuld rather have all the members of The Corre :P  
-Lana :D_

_No  
from The Corre u wuld rather have Gabriel ;D  
-Mia Mizanin_

_Fuck off Mizanin :P  
-Lana :D_

_Yeah  
I wish my last my last name is that ;)  
-Mia Mizanin :P_

_OMG  
u need therapy missy :P  
-Lana :D_

Lana then put away her phone then the class got underway.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lunch**_

"So how was Punk in math class?" Mia asked.

It was lunch and her and Lana were at their usual table at the back of the cafeteria each having fries with gravy, a large blue slushy and an ice cream sandwich and Lana just had to have her Skittles.

"He's cool—he didn't teach one bit of Math," Lana said happily as she took a fry and stuck it in her mouth.

"You like _any _teacher who doesn't teach the subject they're supposed to be teaching," Mia pointed out.

"How was Rhodes and Geography?" Lana asked.

"Pretty good, actually taught us how to be dashing," Mia said as she took a sip out of her slushy.

"Wow," Was all that Lana could get out of her mouth.

"Yeah, pretty awesome Geo class," Mia said. "Just wonder who's going to be my next teacher,"

"What class do you have 'gain?" Lana asked.

"Gym,"

Lana was silent before saying, "If you have Barrett as your teacher, you don't know how much I would seriously laugh at you in Religion, right?" Lana asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you do that all the time to me whenever something bad happens to me," Mia said with a -.- look on her face.

"What? You know that's my specialty," Lana said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Mia rolled her eyes before saying, "Now I'm wondering who's your English teacher going to be,"

"If it's someone I like, I'm just going to do nothing," Lana said.

"Alright then," Mia said.

_**Gym Class**_

Just changing into her gym attire of a _Notre Dame Athletics _shirt, blue mesh shorts with the ND logo and purple and black Converse low top sneakers and hair in a pony tail, Mia walked inside a portable and sat beside Asher who was like a older brother to her.

"Hey," Mia said with a small wave.

"Hey Mizzy's wife," Asher said jokingly as he hugged Mia. "How are you girl?"

"Good—hey who were your teachers?" Mia asked.

"Some Spanish freak who wouldn't shut up 'bout himself and a short Spanish person who's freaking awesome," Asher said.

"You got Del Rio and Mysterio," Mia said.

"Sweet, and you?" Asher asked.

"Mizzy and Rhodes," Mia said.

"Sweet, you got the two most conceited guys ever," Asher saying with a roll of his eyes.

"Fuck off buddy," Mia said lightly punching him in the arm.

"Oh sorry, I meant to say, a guy who says he's awesome but he possibly kissed somebody's ass to get the WWE Championship and you got the "Dashing" one," Asher said with a roll of his eyes but Mia kicked him in the shin.

"Next time, _don't _insult Mizzy in front of me," Mia said with a frown on her face.

"Anyways, do you like The Corre by any chance? I think you told me but I forgot or something?" Asher asked.

"Well, they all suck, they got some fat lump in the form of Jackson, Wendy's Girl 2.0 in the form of Slater, some African version of Adam Lambert in the form of Gabriel and—"

While she was explaining her case to Asher, the teacher walked into the portable and everyone was quiet…except for Mia.

"…and they have some British moron in Barrett who says is not the leader of The Corre and that everyone in Corre basically gets an equal part or whatever but everyone knows that is a fucking lie,"

"Are you done talking ma'am?" Someone with a British accent asked.

Mia looked up and saw The Corre leader Wade Barrett. "How long were you there?" Mia asked.

"As long as you were describing me," Barrett said before looking out the window and saying, "Do me a favour and run 10 laps around that track of yours,"

Mia herself looked out the window before replying with, "Uh, we got a fucking two feet of snow, how is that possible?"

"You tell me?" Barrett asked before Mia (being followed by Asher) walked out of the portable and started running around the track.

"That's _so _you Mia, talk trash 'bout someone, get in trouble which would result in you running in snow," Asher commented.

"What? Why the fuck didn't you tell me that he was right there dumbass?" Mia asked.

"Well, I wanted to see the look on your face," Asher said with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck off Asher," Mia said before colliding with a snow bank. "_I'M FUCKING STUCK!" _she screamed.

_**English Class**_

When Lana entered her English class, she sat in the usual spot at the back, about to sleep before her phone vibrated.

_Mia got herself stuck in da snowbank on the track  
-Asher :D_

_Y ?  
-Lana :D_

_B/C She basically insulted our gym teacher and made her run the track  
I cam along so that she doesn't become lonely xD  
-Asher :D_

_Who is the gym teacher ?  
-Lana :D_

_Barrett  
-Asher :D_

_The Corre Wade Barrett ?  
-Lana :D_

_Exactly :D It's funny as hell XD  
-Asher :D_

_U no she's probably going 2 kill u if she gets unstuck ? Right ?  
-Lana :D _

_Probs xD  
Figured out who's ur English teacher ?  
-Asher :D_

Lana looked up at her cell screen and a smile was on her face.

_:O IT'S FUCKING GABRIEL ! :D :D :D :D  
-Lana :D_

_U still like that dude ? ;)  
-Asher :D :D_

_Yeah…like he's fucking sexy :D  
-Lana :D_

_How do u describe ur guys 'gain ? :P  
-Asher :D_

_Simple:  
Bryan=cute  
Alex=hawt  
Justin=sexy  
JoMo=smexy  
-Lana :D_

_Wow -.-  
-Asher :D_

_What ?  
-Lana :D_

_How r u getting away w/ txting in English class ? xD  
-Asher :D_

_How r u getting away w/ txting in Gym class ? xD  
-Lana :D_

_None of your business  
-Asher :D_

_It is so my business  
-Lana :D_

_Alright  
it's bc Barrett isn't out here to even care bout Mia  
now u tell me how ur getting away w/ it ?  
-Asher :D_

_Gabriel is letting us do whatev we want  
-Lana :D_

_Lucky bitch -.-  
-Asher :D_

_Yeah, I've been called that a bunch of times :D  
-Lana :D_


End file.
